Your World And Mine Original
by ns92
Summary: Kim goes on a school trip hoping to discover more about her boyfriend, but is what she finds out what she really wants to know? And will she end up finding morethan she hopes?


**Your world and mine.**

**Kim **

**Chapter 1**

**School trip...me and Michael are going on this trip, it sounds amazing. The great outdoors... adventure at every turn, and Michael's there... romance and moonlight and Michael's there, _Michael's there_...oh! Sorry got a bit lost in thought there; Michael's my boyfriend and what a boyfriend he is! His hair, his eyes as you can imagine spectacular, his figure well...it's ok. **

**I mean he isn't fat but he is not skinny - he's just ok. Anyway I can't believe tomorrow we'll have**

**the fresh clean air, brushing against our cheeks and the cold, damp forest, thriving with life. **

**I honestly can't wait! I mean, me and nature haven't seen eye to eye in the past, but I have hope this time.**

**How can someone expect me to sleep?**

**I just keep thinking about Michael and the breath taking adventures we might be about to have. I told my**

**best friend Kayly, about all the adventures me and Michael were having in my dream. **

**She simply kissed her teeth and returned to her geography H/W, the she said...**

"**Wise up...," she continues after a short pause "he's NOT the superman you think he is." I tut then daydream some more. Everyone is so against me being with Michael! What's their problem? Is it any of their business? So why do they get involved? With their 'he isn't good for you' or 'he'll hurt you!' they don't know him like I do! He's sweet, he's kind, and he's handsome and sensitive. We know each other and love each other and that's all that matters...**

**Pg 2**

**It's finally the day!! I haven't stop talking and thinking about it non-stop. I wonder will our relationship get stronger or weaker after this he promised me stronger. I hear the crunch of pebbles under new pumped car tyres and the ferocious roar of the engine. This either meant two things my step-dad had finally brought a new car or it's Michael!!! I rush into my bathroom and apply some quick dry, waterproof mascara and eyeliner, I hear footsteps approaching my door, and I open the bathroom door just as my mum step-dad and Michael come through my bedroom door.(without knocking..._) **

**"Hi...," Michael says really coolly my heart was to one side of my chest and back again.**

**"Hi...," I beam an embarrassed smile as he quickly grinned and winked at me when mum and Greg (step-dad) were fussing over my luggage.**

**"I'll take those...," he says lifting my suitcase with no real difficulty.**

**"Aww he's such a gentleman if only all men were like you, huh?"Mum admires. Greg pulls a face at me and I giggle mischievously. **

**"Come or me and Michael will be late!" I say. I stroll beside Michael as we walked down the stairs, occasionally flashing a look over to him which, is always returned.**

**He loads my suitcase into the boot of his convertible Mercedes. I slide into the front passenger seat and deeply inhale the 'new car' smell. I love that smell I guess I'm just a freak like that. Carefully I wind down the window and say all the 'love felt' good-byes to my mum, step-dad and to little may-I-say adorable sisters as they wept ferociously on mum. They hate it when I go somewhere for more than a day. **

**"Bye...see you soon! Gosh I'll be back love you!!!" I say to my sister. They come over to the car and give me my final kiss goodbye. My step dad then taps the top of the roof, that's our signal to go!! I wave them goodbye, not knowing, really how long it'd be until I saw them again.**

**Pg 3**

**A few dreary hours pass and me and Michael reach the Forest Lukkanii. We unload the luggage in Michael's boot, and then register at the sign in centre. We meet up with some of our mates and chat then we are given a map by someone called Jake who if I can say so... very cute. Finally we took off on our way to our suites yes, suites! I and Michael stroll behind everyone on the path, holding hands and in our own world.**

"**Kim lets go," Michael says eagerly.**

"**Go where?" I cough. He stops abruptly and holds my hands.**

"**well you wanted adventure right?" he asks.**

**"Well yh...," I smile uneasily. See**

**"Look at this...," he says as he points the map. "We are here and look at the route we are taking." I look then look at him.**

**"Erm..." I say unsure of what I was supposed to be looking at. He laughs lightly at me and I swoon.**

**"look we are taking the overly long route when we could cut through the forest this way and get there early enough to choose rooms close enough to each other." he says waiting for my response. Close enough to each other for what exactly?**

**"Bu...," My voice trails away as I see his face." fine! Let's go." he grins and he sneakily leads me away. We wonder deeper into the dense bushes. As we wonder I think about what's going to happen next me and Michael swinging through the trees like Tarzan and Jane.**

**"Hmm... this is strange...," he mutters dragging me back to reality.**

**"What?" I say dreamily swinging my arms and enjoying the cool breeze against Mr bare shoulders, while he stands looking at the map puzzled.**

**"Well... it has a river here but on the map there isn't one...," he says frazzled. I for one am not worried at all.**

"**Well if you don't know where we are then let's go back to the path just follow the way we came.**

**"NO! I mean no... I know where we are." he says reassuringly. He points at the step stones and walks towards them, I sigh and follow, gosh boys and their ego, even this forest isn't big enough for his! He indicates for me to go first. I jump on the first step wobbling from side to side... wow this rock is pretty soft. I step onto the next one giggling like fool. I nearly lose my balance. I...I swear that rock just moved up ahead..._Oh my gosh_ it DID! Slowly I look down to where my feet are and I see scales and its breathing and suddenly the scales open its eyes. I scream at the top of my lungs and the crocodile swish's, me knocking off it and to the worst place possible the water. I feel the water smack across my back and a swirl or browns and blues, till I hit the bottom with a tremendous force that I blackout.**

**Pg 4**

**I awake with a spinning head, slowly my senses returned to me. I could feel the roughly softness of whatever was on top of me and I could hear the twitter of birds around and the silent whistle of the wind, as it meandered through the trees. I debate on whether I should sit up or not I decided I had to know where I am.**

**So I unsteadily sit up and get a better look at my surroundings. It was like those story house hut things people talk about, the people who live in woods or something. _What...what if they are barbaric? And they want to eat me?_ Oh come on stop being stupid_....or...or what if they want to make me their new tribe wife?_ Why am I thinking like this?**

**I try to get up but it was useless! So I just sit on the bed its cover resting against me making me feel itchy. I try to walk or at least stand up again. I used my hands to give me a boost up, a triumph I've stood up! Crap! My knees are swaying like London Bridge...damn! I tumble over accidentally knocking a few things over. Oh no! I can hear the scrape of feet... I sit up to see the blondest hair I've ever seen...like hay and blue eyes that are as deep as the ocean. As I stare, they stare back at me. Then I notice the cheeks turn a deep shade of red or was it pinker? But I know it is glowing. He turns away...I look down to see my clothes practically hanging off me, showing off my blue and pink bra. I sit up straight so it didn't hang and forced words out of me.**

**"Who are you?...Why am I here? What happened?" I say breathlessly as if I'd just done a bleep test. I think he is still blushing and too shy to say anything...that's why there is a short silence. He took a few steps towards me, but I retreat, I mean I don't even know this guy! He looks at me with a warm slightly embarrassed smile. He holds out his hand... there is a long pause all that can be heard is the whistling wind, the twittering birds and the sound of my heart as it pumps blood faster around my body. Finally I decide to take it. Helps me up very shakily and steadies me.**

**"I'm Lucas...," His crystal clear voice soothes.**

**"I'm Kim...what happened? Why am I here?" I ask confused.**

**"You got attacked by a crocodile...,"**

"**Huh? What?... What happened to Michael?" I ask expecting the worst.**

**"Michael?...You mean the guy who ran off?" he says. **

**"R....ran off?" The word echo's through my head no it can't be Michael he...he just wouldn't do that to me...**

**"Yeah...he saw it and was off like a gun." He says slightly seething.**

**"Really...but...and you saved me?" I ask trying hard to remember.**

**"I wouldn't say saved you, you weren't in any real danger...,"he sighs.**

**"So let me get this straight, a crocodile ready and hungry attacking me is no real danger??!" I say trying hard to remember, gosh I wouldn't like to see what he calls danger...**

**"It was only defending itself...," **

**"Defending itself?" I say in disbelief I can't believe I'm hearing this.**

**"Yes... you know you was standing on its back it was only using its instinct!" he says a little rattled. Silence fills the air and poisons it.**

**"So Michael just left...you _helped_ me brought me here and nursed me to health?" And here I am having a go at him...**

"**Yeah basically." So Michael left that's it? He just left me... to die? _Maybe he was going to get help..._ yeah right I'm just kidding myself, he left me...ME...to die in the claws of a crocodile. I snap out of my trance to see Lucas staring at me as if he was listening to what I was thinking...I feel a little uneasy...and cold...no really I'm freezing...I didn't even notice I am shivering but he had.**

**"You want to put on some clean, dry clothes?" He asks.**

**Pg 5**

**I told him I am fine but he insists so I change into one of his tops and dark baggy trousers. I stared out his window I hate to admit it but I was thinking of that no good idiot that ditched me...we were meant to have exciting adventures...beautiful romance...well there's Lucas...Lucas? Yeah right he must think I'm a bloody retard getting ditched like that.**

**"You ok?" he says **

**"Yeah why?" I reply defensively, although I don't know what I am defending.**

**"Don't know...you just...,"he stops and takes out tobacco paper for...tah dah wrapping tobacco in it. He takes great care in wrapping the right amount of tobacco and licking the paperthen finally lighting it with a match... when he saw my curious face he silently laughs and says...**

**"Never seen anyone smoke before?" he teases me and it working. I roll my eyes ... he draws.**

**"Of course! I'm not stupid!" I say annoyed**

**"Didn't say you were...," I finally understanding what he was saying.**

**" I wasn't staring at you...I...I was just... staring past you at that picture someone's drawn...as a artist myself I take great interest in other artists work!" He raises his eyebrows and blows out.**

"**I drew it that's the river... I draw when I'm bored...,"**

**"So what are you?" I ask**

**"A boy...human... a teenager...," He says looking slightly confused.**

**"No I'm meant are you a traveller?" I say in a patronizing way**

**"No, I live here."**

**"By yourself? You must be lonely, well now you have some company for a while."**

**He grins. I don't know whether he was laughing at the thought of me or at me.**

**"You're eyes are deep blue you know...yeah... you probably do know, stupid question...,"**

**"What do you think they look like?" They look like whirlpools of the shimmering deep blue sea, they look beautiful. But I can't really say that can I? He probably doesn't know what the sea looks like!**

"**If you have ever seen the sea then you'll know what I'm talking about...," I say**

"**Tell me what you think...," I try reading whether he's joking or serious but his facial expressions were as blank as my history book.**

**"They look like blue Sapphires they're very rare and beautiful...," Crap...he probably thinks I'm a freak...I place my hands over my face. Completely and utterly embarrassed. He takes my hands away from my face, holding up my chin, his hands are so soft, caressing has a tinge of an earthy smell to them.**

**"Let me see yours...dark as the night sky... but as fresh as the soil and as deep as the 'deep blue sea' ...as appealing as a diamond...," he says...a big grin crawls across his face...what this??!! I'm melting like chocolate! Because he's holding my cheek still... I never got such a rush from Michael... so why him? I don't know him...**

**"W...wh...When a...are you...err going to take me...back?"**

"**I don't know where you're camping out...,"**

**"So...where am I going?"**

**Pg 6**

**"You can stay here...,"**

**"Really?" he shrugs his shoulders like it was no big deal. It was to me...a very big deal.**

**"T...thanks...your being a real good friend to a stranger...,"I hugged him he stiffens up then relaxed and enjoyed the company of someone hugging him. Is it wrong to think about more than hugging a complete stranger? I hope it isn't because it's how I feel. I slowly stopped hugging him and looked into his eyes; it is like looking at magic, so unpredictable, beautiful...fascinating...the curiosity or the mind wandering...what's behind those eyes? What's he thinking? Is he thinking of a person? If so who? A voice rose slightly above the others and said, _me...maybe it's me_? I think I'm starting to like him in the most peculiar way... **

**Pg 7 CHAPTERS 2**

**Its morning and the sweet smell of tobacco swooned in the air but, it didn't hang like an odour it...it's... I don't know it's hard to explain. I liked the smell for some reason; I groaned and sat up... seeing he wasn't inside here... I stood up and saw a note on the table saying...**

**Gone Fishing Back soon won't take long....**

**Lucas**

**Oh...so I'm here alone?... again? Right don't panic, calm down, I started walking around the home and I touched his table it has engraved flowers, twines and extremely delicate. I hadn't even noticed the door had opened until someone grabbed my hand...**

**"Who are you?" She asked her eyes narrowing with suspition**

**"Who are you?" I say.**

**"I'll have you killed trespasser!" she growled at me.**

**"Trespasser?...but Lucas kind of..."**

**"What?" She scrunched up her face. "Who are you?"**

**"I'm...I'm Kim..,"**

**"Well...Kim!" She says with complete disgust! " Get out of my future boyfriends house!"**

**"But..," She gets out spear. I side step with my hands up by my head and slowly backed out of the house thingy... I banged into something to my surprise it wasn't Lucas.**

**He swung me around and then looks me over in Lucas' clothes, his T-shirt hanging off my frame and his baggy jeans even baggier on me. He puts he's hand out.**

**"Hi I'm Karlac... you must be Kim... Lucas told me you'd be here...he told me to keep an eye on you...Taya?...Why have you got a spear to her head?"**

**"I thought she was a trespasser...Lucas hasn't told me yet...," Karlac shook his head. Thank you Lord, Thank you!!!**

**Karlac hustled us back in. I was still pretty confused but at least no-one was sticking spears to my neck...Who are these people to Lucas? Brother? Cousin? Friends? Lover? If they're here are there others?**

**What did she mean I'll have you killed? They're must be others! I think Taya fancies Lucas, that's awkward.**

**"How much years do you have?" Karlac asks.**

**"Excuse me?...oh! How old am I? Oh I'm 15..," I saw an embarrassed smile creep across his face. But his eyes were disappointed...he's quite muscular...I guess my type...not as much as...he was.**

**"So...are you like Lucas' Girlfriend or something?"**

**"No...Just close friends...," says the girl.**

**"But-,"**

**"My names Taya...if you didn't know..," This girl is dodgy, I'll have to watch out with her...she reminded me of Angela...So if he is her boyfriend then I understand why she is so protective over him.**

**Page 8**

**I turned to karlac as I was fed up with talking to her.**

**She stared at the door...probably hoping Lucas would come in, kick me out and confess his undying love for her. Before I could stop myself I blurted out...**

**"You must really like him..,"**

**"Hmm...Me...No...We're just friends..," She went all pink it's a good thing Lucas came in because I wouldn't have been responsible for my words. He stood staring for a while then put down his bag.**

**"Hi everyone...," I smile and then go back into my solemn face Taya is looking away from him with an embarrassing look glowing cheeks, a warm smile...looking at the floor. It was certain she had a crush... I know because that's how I used to be like...But I'm so over all that...I hope.**

**"I'm hungry..," says Karlac.**

**"Yeah...breakfast is on the fire in a minute," says Lucas.**

**"I'll help..,"says Taya with a nod. They start cooking something up...together...makes me feel sick really, it's not like he was taking any notice of her. I rolled my eyes back to Karlac.**

**"Yeah...I'd love to take a look and maybe this time not a spear in sight!" I say bitterly. I looked at Lucas I could tell he was about to object but closed his mouth again. Me and Karlac walk outside it was warm, and the leaves on the trees turned light green, in the summer sun...it is so peaceful nothing like the busy streets of Greenland town.**

**Everyone bustling about like they have somewhere to go? But even so...I**

**Miss is Greenland town... the one place I thought I was happy to get rid of! I looked back and saw Lucas staring back at me...blankly like last time, a trace of smile crossed his face...then he, turned away, embarrassed. Karlac was nattering on about the birds and the trees, but for some odd reason all I could think about was that smile... it was so warm, so right... so beautiful. Now I knew why Taya acts like a love struck zombie!**

**"Let's go back in..," Karlac says**

**"Why? Let's walk a bit more..,"**

**"Nah this is enough..,"**

**"But..,"**

**"Lets go..," So very confused, I followed him back and sat outside by myself, as he went in to speak to Lucas and Taya privately...I hated being left out it wasn't fair.**

**Just as I was thinking that Lucas came out and sat beside me nervously.**

**"Did you have a nice cosy little chat bout me then?"**

**"It wasn't like that..," he remarks, he looked hurt and guilty and I felt terrible.**

"**What would we gain from that?"**

**"I don't know." I saw at the corner of my eye, karlac at the window. Why are they spying on us? What the hell is going on?? _Maybe they are going to eat me!!.. B...but Lucas would never..._**

**"What's going on?.. It's not the first time I've been suspicious! A...are are you going to eat me??!?" I say blurting out my idiocy. He chokes with laughter.**

"**Eat you? What do you think we are? Savages?" I smile to myself about how stupid I must sound.**

**Silence loomed for a second.**

"**What do you think of Karlac?" It looked like he hated all he was saying.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because...He asked me to ask you if you err...liked him..,"**

**I wasn't really shocked, but the way that Lucas hadn't looked me in the face once, I was thinking...kind of hoping he was going to say something else.**

"**I tell you after you answer a few questions... truthfully..,"**

**"Ok...ask," He said calmly staring at the floor.**

**"What do you think of Taya..?"**

**"Taya?... She's my friend..," This time he looks at me confused.**

**"You're blind...that girls really likes you... she's always looking at you embarrassed, heck! Even when I first saw her she made me know your her property..," He looked so innocent...yet...blank. I looked dead seriously at him...he was reading my facial expression. I keep on staring at him it makes me feel funny. I mean here's a handsome guy staring at me for whatever reason, it was a little unnerving...he noticed he was staring and the look of curiosity, on my face and blushed. I smiled.**

**"So... do you like her?" I say breaking the uncomfortable silence.**

**"You won't tell her? - Of course you won't," still blushing, he continues" Not really...I mean we're good friends... but... I don't know...nothing more." I must admit I was a little surprised I expect him to say No... I mean yes... I mean I don't know! He carried on...**

**"Plus in our culture you have to be the same age as the other person... I'm 16 she's 17. To be honest if she asked that would be my only excuse..,"**

**"How old is karlac?" I say eagerly.**

**"17,"**

**"Yes! I mean...Oh, too bad."**

**"You don't like him do you?" I admitted and said 'No', just as Taya and Karlac came and sat with us.**

**Page 9**

"**So what did you guys talk about?" Says Karlac**

"**I talked about Greenland, how pretty it is at times, but not as pretty as here...here is much warmer!"**

"**Greenland huh?"Karlac says flashing a look at Lucas, but he wasn't looking at him he was looking at the light blue sky, contrasting his deep blue eyes. And Taya was staring at me giving me a suspicious look.**

"**Kim I..,"**

"**Lucas where is my clothes and stuff?"**

"**Out back..," He says airily still looking up.**

"**I'm going to go change."**

**"Great maybe we can have a chance to get to know each other!" Says Taya eagerly, a bit too eagerly.**

**I follow her around the back with an I-don't-really-want-to-get-to-know-you look on. I felt very uncomfortable dressing in front of her I felt like a porn model!**

**"You know Karlac really likes you, I think you should give him a try..." She says looking at the point of the spear.**

**"Is that... a thre...never mind... you know what I think? You should mind your own business and worry about your own love-life!"**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"It funny the way you look at Lucas... anyway we are talking about you and Karlac..,"**

**"There is no me and Karlac or..," I was getting angry now...if she was trying to force me into it she was doing a bad job of it!**

**Who does she think she think she is forcing a British citizen to do something they don't want to.**

**"You're saying about how -I- fancy him well WHAT ABOUT YOU?"**

**"I don't know him!"**

**"Come on the way you two are when you're with each other your always blushing and looking at him... so don't tell me about who -I- like or you and me will end up falling out..."**

**"And you think you can threaten an English citizen?"**

**"I don't know, lets see...Karlac deserves a nice girl you know," she hints.**

**"So then why don't you go out with him... oh I know because you're not nice! Well you know Lucas needs a nice girl too!" I say sourly.**

**Once I'd put my trousers on, I walked back around to the front and kept walking... I could hear Lucas saying to Taya 'what did you say to her?' for some reason it made me run faster, I didn't know where I was going or how this was going to help me.**

**As I got further and further away, I came across a river and decided to go for a swim to cool me of. (And to stop me from panicking).**

**So I took off my clothes (of course I still have my bra and knickers on!) As I walked in the calm, still water I was relived that it wasn't as cold as I thought it'd be. The water took shape around my thighs as it engulfed all underneath it. I closed my eyes and imagined I was back in Greenland on Dawnty beach and I was in the water enjoying the sun...I ignored all the sounds of the forest and replaced them with sounds of laughter and chatter...I listened in on one of the conversations, between a young child and it's mother, it was relaxing being where you know.**

**"There you are!" I snapped back into reality so fast, I had whiplash. The cold, dark, damp, forest was a cruel sight to be surrounded by, depression swarmed me, plus out of all people to find me Lucas! Lucas!!**

**"You coming out?" he asked.**

**"No!" I replied defiantly, it's not fair why couldn't I have had this moment to myself? "Go away!"**

**"You know...err... don't panic but there are leeches in there!" What!! I splashed out and ran straight into his arms, you see... I've never ever had any kind of icky snail, slug - basically anything slimy on me!!! So this is like a major shock.**

**"Get 'em off!! Get 'em off!!!" I scream.**

"**Hold still. Sit on that trunk and don't look," I do as I'm told and turn my head away. I can feel him taking them off...It stings a little bit. But his hands are so soft it eases the pain. Once he has them all off he rubbs my legs to comfort me. I still have my head turned.**

**"Are they all gone? Even so I can't see 'em on the ground?" I squirm at the thought.**

"**Yeah..." I slowly turn my head towards him... and a sigh of relief runs through my tense body...I'm o.k. . . .I'm Fine...I am never ever doing that again!!**

**"How did you find me?"**

**"Had a hunch..." **

"**Glad you did, I don't know what I would have done if I had actually seen them..,"**

"**Are you coming back with me?"**

"**Yeah I think I've had enough of the great outdoors for one day don't you?"**

"**Yeah guess..," I put my clothes on and me and him, start on our way back. Slowly strolling and not talking. I stopped walking.**

"**You know did I actually say thank you for everything?"**

"**It's o.k. I know you're thankful." He smiles**

"**Well thanks anyway…"**

**And then simultaneously I kissed him on his sweet, earthy smelling skin, with a hint of tobacco. He went bright red and I could see he was trying to hold down a smile, you don't think he erm… you know likes me? As I was thinking this asking all these questions, I didn't notice his face getting closer and closer to my face. **

**Page 10**

**Only until his lips touch mine did I snap out of my trance. His lips taste of sweet tobacco and they are soft and feel so right on my lips… I can't help feeling a fiery buzz rolling up inside of me, everything turns to jelly. I feel like a kid who has a crush on a teacher. But the whole moment is ruined by someone shouting out for me… Lucas shot off of me like a bullet. I can't believe –she- had to be the one to spoil the moment. I don't know about me, but Lucas has a guilty look on his face it soon changes to a fake smile. Even so I didn't look happy to see her because she defiantly will have known something's up. **

"**Hi…I'm sorry for making you run off like that… was it something I said….Kimmy?" She smirks.**

"**Don't call me that!" She rolls her eyes.**

"**I'm so happy we found you… you wouldn't have lasted a day without us!" I simply smiled.**

"**It's a good thing Lucas was here to rescue me from certain death huh?" The smirk wiped off her face and was replaced by a slightly murderous look. I regarded her, and then simultaneously we started walking. I walked behind while Taya dragged Lucas in front being clingy and annoying. Pffftt what a freak... what a super freak.**

**Once we found our way back breakfast/ lunch was on the table but unfortunately there wasn't enough space for me Lucas offered to sit outside, but I told him I wanted to sit outside so he let me. Although, he didn't look too happy about it. I ate quietly as there was no-one to talk to... Then I put my plate down, I felt a bit tired, and cold, but most of all lonely.**

"**Are you cold?"**

"**Yeah…" my voice trailed off, as it was Karlac.**

"**I'm not really in the mood for talking…" I said knowing what was coming next.**

"**Oh" he says letting the silence settle again. "That was quite a shock to see you run off like that!"**

"**Hmm…" I agreed **

"**Kim,"**

"**Like I said not in the mood-"**

"**Kim I really like you.., there I said it," He sighed I wasn't shocked…o.k. o.k. I was even though I expected it.**

"**O.k. this is very awkward..," Please someone Lucas… damn even Taya come please! Just then the door opened then shut again…**

"**So..."**

"**So?" I sigh**

"**How do you feel?"**

"**About who?"**

"**Lucas! Me of course!" he says sarcastically.**

**I think… well you're a nice guy, and you'd be a good boyfriend-"**

"**Really? Y-'"**

"**But… but it's against my religion to be with someone who's older than me..,"**

"**Oh… but our love should be more important than that!" I felt like laughing, important? Love? I hardly know the guy!**

"**I'm sorry I'm very religious… you understand don't you..,"**

**Before I knew it he was leaning towards me, I put out a hand to stop him but he grabbed it and held it down, so I did what any girl would do. I slapped him around the face. And got up.**

"**What do you think you're doing?"**

"**what I thought this was what you wanted!"**

"**what I put y hand out!"**


End file.
